neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Terits
Teritses (テリトス, Teritosu) are recurring enemies in the Neptunia franchise. They look like four purple floating cubes with two floating eyes and a red ring which is supposed to be their mouth in the center. Thelad Sanctuary Variant Behavior Skills Thelad Sanctuary Teritses have 4 skills: *Attack (0 SP) *Explosion (120 SP) *Virus Attack (80 SP) *Power Support (50 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP These Teritses' main skills are Attack, Virus Attack and Power Support. Occasionally they use Explosion instead. When they run out of SP they only use Attack Below 50% HP When Thelad Sanctuary Teritses' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using Virus Attack increase. Partners These Teritses can have some partners to help them, five combinations are known: A Terits and a Spider ( ) *118 EXP / 153 EXP (EXP Up) *59 Credits / 76 Credits (Credits Up) Two Teritses and a Spider ( ) *176 EXP / 228 EXP (EXP Up) *85 Credits / 110 Credits (Credits Up) Two Teritses and two Spiders ( ) *236 EXP / 306 EXP (EXP Up) *118 Credits / 153 Credits (Credits Up) A Terits and a Plum-met ( ) *230 EXP / 299 EXP (EXP Up) *110 Credits / 143 Credits (Credits Up) A Terits and two Plum-mets ( ) *288 EXP / 374 EXP (EXP Up) *136 Credits / 176 Credits (Credits Up) A Terits, a Plum-met and a Spider ( ) *290 EXP / 377 EXP (EXP Up) *143 Credits / 185 Credits (Credits Up) Two Teritses, a Plum-met and a Spider ( ) *348 EXP / 452 EXP (EXP Up) *169 Credits / 219 Credits (Credits Up) Ario Plateau Variant Behavior Skills Ario Plateau Teritses have 4 skills: *Attack (0 SP) *Explosion (120 SP) *Virus Attack (80 SP) *Power Support (50 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP These Teritses' main skills are Attack, Virus Attack and Power Support. Occasionally they use Explosion instead. When they run out of SP they only use Attack Below 50% HP When Ario Plateau Teritses' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using Virus Attack increase. Partners These Teritses can have some partners to help them, two combinations are known: Two Teritses ( ) *35,942 EXP / 46,724 EXP (EXP Up) *90,000 Credits / 117,000 Credits (Credits Up) Three Teritses ( ) *53,913 EXP / 70,086 EXP (EXP Up) *135,000 Credits / 175,500 Credits (Credits Up) Lili Variant Behavior Skills Lili Teritses have 4 skills: *Attack (0 SP) *Explosion (120 SP) *Virus Attack (80 SP) *Power Support (50 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP These Teritses' main skills are Attack, Virus Attack and Power Support. Occasionally they use Explosion instead. When they run out of SP they only use Attack Below 50% HP When Lili Teritses' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using Virus Attack increase. Partners Lili Teritses can have some partners to help them, two combinations are known: A Terits and two Contracted Angels ( ) *1302 EXP / 1692 EXP (EXP Up) *1179 Credits / 1532 Credits (Credits Up) A Terits and two Contracted Angels ( ) *1938 EXP / 2519 EXP (EXP Up) *2158 Credits / 2805 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Model *Testri *Tetrisi Similar *Plum-met *Plom-met *Plam-met Gallery Terits.png|A Terits TeritsSide.png|A Terits (Side View) TeritsBack.png|A Terits (Back View) TeritsBlock.png|A Terits defending himself. Trivia *Teritses, along with Testris and Tetrisis are based on the Tetris' tetriminos. *Teritses don't have an idle Low HP animation, but instead they show a "Chasing at Low HP" animation. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Inorganic Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:DLC Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 DLC